Action, reaction
by Sparklydiamond
Summary: Karma finally realizes her feelings for Amy. But how will Amy react?
1. Chapter 1

I didn't want to come in, but I knew I had to. I had been standing in front of the door for a while now. I brought my knuckles to the door to knock, but hesitated. _Okay screw this_. I opened the door and went in without giving any warning. I stood still in the middle of the room, not expecting what I was about to see. 'Karma?' Amy said while sitting on her bed, interrupting her conversation with Raegan. 'Oh, I'm sorry. I-I had no idea Raegan would be here. I'll leave you two alone.' I said and turned towards the door, trying to hide my pain. But Amy could hear the pain in my voice. 'Don't be ridiculous Karma. Come here', Amy said while giving Raegan a long look. Raegan got the hint and said 'Yeah, I was about to leave anyway. Got to go to work pretty early tomorrow.' She kissed Amy goodbye and went out through the window. I was still turned towards the door. I knew I couldn't go back now. 'Karma, come here'. Amy said. I wanted to, but I couldn't. I just couldn't move. Amy stood up and walked towards me. 'You know it would be much easier to have a conversation with you when I can actually see your face', Amy tried again, but failed like before. She was standing behind me and I could feel getting her closer which made me nervous.

I couldn't help but cry. Amy was still standing behind me. At that moment I felt her grab my hand. It scared me, but at the same time I didn't want her to let go. Slowly she walked around me so she could see my face. But my face was nothing more than a sad and painful expression. I could see she was shocked seeing my like this. She wrapped her arms around me and held me for a while. She knew this was what I needed right now. We didn't speak for a few minutes. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't say one single word because of my sobbing. After a while I felt myself calm down. Amy looked at me again and put her hands on my cheeks. 'Karma will you please just tell me what happened?' she said out of desperation. 'No more secrets between us, remember?' I felt my tears coming up again. Amy noticed that and grabbed my hand so I would follow her to her bed. I sat down while she walked to the bathroom to get me a tissue. 'Thanks' was the only thing that came out of my mouth.

Amy was trying so hard to make me speak to her. I know she would do anything for me. But why was it so hard to tell her? I guess I just didn't want to hurt her anymore. 'Karma, talk to me. Is it your parents?' I shook my head. 'Is it Liam?' I shook my head even harder. 'Is it…' 'It's YOU.' I interrupted her. I scared myself while saying that. I never thought it would come out that easily. Amy frowned, not knowing what I was talking about. 'Did I do something wrong? Because I'm sure I didn't do it on purpose.' Amy said. I looked at her. Normally I would have smiled, but right now I just felt too much pain. 'It's not really something you did. I just wish it would've happened before.' Again Amy frowned.  
I took a deep breath and after a long pause I finally said it. 'I love you'. I looked deep in her eyes while saying it. 'I love you too', Amy said. I felt my stomach twitch. 'No, Amy. I mean, I'm in love with you.' Amy kept staring at me, not saying anything. The silence was deafening my ears. 'I-I'm sorry.' I finally cried. 'I know you and Raegan are together and I will never get between the two of…' 'Since when?' Amy interrupted. I gazed at her, knowing perfectly how to answer that. 'I've always been in love with you. I think I've just been too blind to see it. The moment I thought I would lose you, I realized you mean so much more to me than I could ever think. My feelings are much more complicated than I ever thought they would be. Every time I look at you, my stomach gets these butterflies and…' 'Karma stop.' I could tell Amy was in pain. It felt like my heart would jump out of my chest any moment now. 'How could you?' Amy whispered, looking at the floor. I felt my tears coming back now. 'Amy I'm so sorr…  
'How could you have me waiting so long?' she said, looking at me. I was looking at her too now, not knowing what to say. She moved closer to me and smiled. 'Why didn't you tell me earlier?' Amy asked. 'Oh, well, I don't know. Maybe because you told me that you're not in love with me anymore. And of course I don't want to hurt you anymore than I already did. And then there's Raegan who turns out…' Amy interrupted me by pressing her lips against mine. I felt the butterflies in my stomach again. She had never kissed me like this before. It felt real and alive. I put my hands on her cheeks and pulled her further against my body. Then we stopped for a while. Amy looked me deep in the eyes. God, she was beautiful_. _'I've never stopped loving you', Amy said. But all I could say was 'Woah'. Amy laughed 'Shut up'. She put her arms around me and started kissing me again as we crawled back into bed. She made me feel safe. She made me feel special. And her kisses felt just like home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Amy's POV**

I woke up by a gentle kiss on my forehead. The moment her lips touched my skin, it brought back every single memory from last night; her confession, my confusion, my happiness, her touches, her kisses, our love. We had kissed en cuddled all night long. She told me that she wasn't ready for anything more yet, and I was totally fine with that. The fact that she gave me her heart last night, was more than I could ever wish for.

'Good morning sunshine', Karma said. It was the voice I loved hearing the most. Slowly I opened my eyes and immediately I met with Karma's beautiful smile. 'Morning', I said with my creaky voice. I looked at her and I could see she was already dressed, sitting on the bed. 'Are you in a hurry?' I asked her. 'Aren't you?' She said. I got confused and squeezed my eyes. 'Oh, shit! It's Monday, isn't it?' I shouted. Immediately I got up. 'What time is it?' Karma laughed. 'Relax, it's only 7:30'. I let myself fall into bed again and covered my eyes with my hands. 'You scared me.' I said. 'That's what I'm here for', she laughed. She leaned in to kiss my lips. I got a little nervous because of that. Maybe because I wasn't used to her kissing me like this. But as soon as her lips touched mine, I felt calm again. I felt more than just butterflies. I felt the whole zoo. Then she interrupted our kiss and looked at me. She brushed my hair behind my ear with her hand. I held her hand against my cheek and glared at her. I loved her smile. But then her smile disappeared and she pulled her hand back.

'What is it?' I asked concerned. 'Nothing. I'm just happy', she said. 'Well, normal people smile when they're happy', I said and placed my fingers between hers. She smiled a little the moment our fingers touched. 'I just don't want to take somebody's happiness away, you know?' 'No… I don't', I said confused. 'You make me really happy, you know that. I'm sorry if I haven't made it clear enough. I just woke up and I probably have a straight face and…' 'I'm not talking about you, Amy', Karma interrupted me. She smiled again. 'Turns out I make you happy too, but you can't have both. 'Her smile disappeared now. 'I feel bad letting you choose between me and Reagan. Because technically she's still your girlfriend, and you've cheated on her with me.' 'Okay now, if you look at that way…' 'Is there another way to look at it?' Karma raised her voice now and pulled her hand back again. I got on my knees and looked into her eyes. 'I promise I will talk to Reagan as soon as possible. But don't feel bad. It's not really a choice I have to make, 'cause I'll always choose you. I like Reagan, but I'm in love with you. This is not your fault so don't you ever feel guilty about this'. I could see Karma felt a little more relieved now. She took a deep breath. 'Well, we've only got half an hour to get the bus so maybe you should get ready.' She said after a while.

I'll have to admit: I had felt nervous all day long. I couldn't really focus at school 'cause I knew I had to talk to Reagan at some point. So, that's why I texted her and asked her if she could come over to talk. And now I'm just waiting here for her, practicing my little speech over and over. Karma was right. This was going to hurt Reagan really bad. But I knew it was going to be worth it. Drowned in my own thoughts I hadn't even noticed my window got pushed open. 'Hey', Reagan said with a big smile. She climbed through the window to my bed and leaned in for a kiss. I leaned back and said 'We really need to talk'. Her smile disappeared. 'Sounds pretty serious. Are you okay?' she asked. I ignored her question and moved on with my speech. 'You remember Karma barging in last night, right?' She nodded. 'Well… I uhm… She told me that... that she's in love with me.' A silence filled the room. I got a little scared. Scared what her reaction would be like. 'I should have known', Reagan finally said. 'Of course she told you that. Poor girl.' I got confused after Reagan said that. I gazed at her. 'That's all you've got to say?' I asked. 'Amy, Karma is just being jealous. She's been jealous from the moment I came into your life. She hates sharing you and the only thing she can do to provide that, is telling you she's in love with you. Pathetic.' These words scared me a little. I mean, they weren't true, right? Maybe that explains why Karma didn't want to go any further last night. No. I don't want to believe that. Tears filled my eyes. Reagan noticed that and grabbed my hand. 'It's okay, shrimpgirl.' She held me for a while. I was still thinking that Reagan might be right. But that would be a pretty shitty thing to do. Karma wouldn't do that, would she?


	3. Chapter 3

The next day I didn't go to school. I needed a little time to sort things out. Plus, I couldn't face Karma at the moment. I was scared and embarrassed. What if Reagan was right about Karma? What is Karma isn't really in love with me? I couldn't lose Reagan and Karma. That's one of the reasons I didn't have the courage to break up with Reagan yesterday. We had been talking about Karma for a very long time. Every word Reagan said about Karma, she would convince me that Karma wasn't it love with me. I still kept hoping Reagan was wrong about that, and my hope was stronger than my fear.

I had been thinking a lot about what Karma said the other night. Maybe she just wanted me to get rid of Reagan so I would give Karma all my time and attention. But then again, she's not like that, I think… My thoughts were driving me crazy. The only thing left was to go talk to Karma. She had been calling and texting me all day long, but I never answered my phone. I didn't really know what to tell her. Besides, I just wanted to talk to her in person. It was 5 o'clock right now and I knew I could expect Karma any moment now. These thoughts made me nervous.

About 10 minutes later, I heard my mom talking to someone downstairs. I assumed it was Karma and I prepared myself for her coming in to my room any second. I heard footsteps on the stairs. Then she swung my door open and came towards me.

It was dark in my room but when she came closer to me, I saw it wasn't Karma, but Reagan almost running towards me. When she got real close, she grabbed my neck and started kissing me. I was so shocked that I just played along. I pulled her closer to me. She pulled off my shirt. Almost without taking her lips off mine. We laid in bed and she was on top of me right now.

It didn't feel right, but I had so much anger in me. Then I remembered I had been through this with Liam. I knew revenge wasn't the answer, so I stopped kissing Reagan. 'I'm sorry, I can't.' I told her with my hands on my head. Reagan looked almost mad at me. Just when she opened her mouth to say something, we heard the door handle move from my door.

**Karma's POV**

I almost went flying to Amy's house after school. I wanted to get there as soon as possible. She hadn't been at school all day and she hadn't been answering my phone calls. I was just hoping that she was okay.

When I got to Amy's house I knocked on the door. A few seconds later Amy's mom opened the door. She looked very confused. 'Hi, is Amy here?' I asked walking in. Before she could answer me I searched for Amy in the living room and kitchen, but there was no sign of her. Then I got upstairs and stood in front of Amy's bedroom door. This time I didn't even hesitate to come in. I grabbed the door handle and pushed the door open.


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't see much 'cause it was really dark in her room. But it didn't took me long to see Reagan and Amy lying in bed. When I switched on the lights I could also see Amy had no shirt on. Amy looked really scared at me. Just like she had done something unforgivable.

They were both staring at me in silence. There were so many emotions running through my head. Confused, angry, disappointed. I didn't even know how to feel. But mostly I felt pain. Amy got up and put her shirt back on. She walked towards me. 'It's not what you think', Amy said almost crying.

I couldn't say anything so I just turned around and walked towards the door. Why would she do this to me? I finally gave her my heart and she threw it away. Just like that. I heard Amy running after me. 'Karma please stop. I want to talk to you. Just let me explain.' She was crying out loud now. I turned towards Amy. 'I don't think you need to explain. I get it.' I noticed I sounded cold but I was trying not to cry.

I walked to the front door but then Amy stopped me by grabbing my arm. 'Karma, it wasn't what it looked like.' 'Screw you, Amy. Have fun you two. I wish you a great life together.' My eyes filled with tears.

I wanted to walk away but Amy stopped me again. 'I'm begging you. Stay. This is kind of your fault too.' My mouth fell open. I could not believe she just said that. 'Of course it is. I pointed a gun to your head and forced you to have sex with Reagan. How can you say that?' I raised my voice. 'If you let me explain you would know what I mean.' Amy shouted. A moment of silence filled the room. I noticed that Farrah, Amy's mom, had been standing right next to us this whole time. She was looking at us like she had seen a ghost. I didn't even care right now.

Then Reagan broke the silence. She walked downstairs towards us. Then she put her arm around Amy's waist, but Amy didn't let her. 'This is NOT the time Reagan.' Amy said to her. 'What, why? Will it make Karma jealous?' Reagan said. I could shoot her. 'Yeah, we know your little secret Karma. But it won't work, you know?' Reagan said. I looked confused. I squeezed my eyes. 'What are you talking about? What secret?' I just wanted to walk away, but I knew something wasn't right here. 'Reagan, it's my job to talk to her about that. Just go home.' Amy said. 'Oh no, I want to hear this.' I said. I wanted to know what Reagan had been saying to Amy. It was like she had been hypnotizing Amy with her words.

'Yeah, we all know you want Amy to yourself. You've hated me from the moment I came into Amy's life. Admit it.' I looked at her with disbelief. 'That's not true.' I was crying now. I never hated Reagan. I admit I've always been jealous of her. I mean, she spend more time with Amy than I did, she could kiss Amy whenever she wanted and other stuff like that. Okay, maybe I hated her a little bit.

I noticed I was silent for a while. 'That's all you've got to say?' Reagan asked me. 'Karma, do you really love me?' Amy asked me crying. Before I could say something Reagan answered it for me. 'Of course not. She just wants us to break up, Amy. She's not such a good person after all, huh?' This was it. I was done. I could not believe Amy didn't even stand up for me. 'You know what?' I said fierce and walked towards Amy and Reagan. 'I'm done. With both of you. Amy, you're hypnotized by Reagan and I don't know how she did it. But it's like I don't even know you anymore. You're different around her. Like I said before: have a great life together.'

I walked through the door and started walking home. I heard Amy cry out loud behind my back while Reagan was comforting her. I looked behind me and saw Amy sitting on the floor. Hopeless. Her mom and Reagan helped her getting up. This was the most difficult thing I had ever done. Leaving Amy. With Reagan. I wasn't focused at my way home. I couldn't see much because of my tears.

Then, the last thing I remembered was some car honking when I fell on my head. From that moment, everything went blank.


	5. Chapter 5

**Amy's POV**

When I first heard Karma was hit by a car, I immediately went to the hospital. Luckily her mom called me the moment she heard Karma had an accident. I send Reagan home. Of course she thought it was a bad idea to go visit Karma. But how could I not? I still loved her.

When I got to the hospital to her room I saw her laying on the bed. Not moving at all. Then I saw her parents sitting on the chairs next to Karma, holding her hand. I came closer. My eyes filled with tears when I saw her laying there motionless. She had a bandage on her head and plaster on her left arm and leg. Then her parents stood up and hugged me. I immediately asked if Karma was okay. Their eyes filled with tears too and shook their head. 'She is in a coma', her mom said and started crying. At this point it felt like my heart got ripped out of my chest. Karma. In a coma. I knew what that meant. Maybe she wouldn't wake up ever again. These thoughts made me cry. 'But... but she's going to be okay, right? I mean, she's going to wake up', I sniffed.

At this moment the doctor came in. I turned towards her and she saw my desperate expression on my face. 'Is she going to wake up?', I asked her immediately. The doctor hesitated and finally said something. 'The chances are not that low for her to wake up. But if she wakes up, it will only be the beginning. She might have some serious injury. The brain can be very unpredictable.' I asked myself if any of this was real. It felt like I was dreaming. 'So what exactly does that mean?' I could see she was looking for words. Looking for a way to say it that caused me less pain. 'She might never walk again. Or she could be fully paralyzed. But that's one of the worst things that could happen.' I swallowed. Never walk again? Karma, my Karma being paralyzed. I couldn't think of that. I sniffed. 'What are the other bad things that could happen?' I asked. 'Well', again she was looking for words, 'just like I said, the brain can be very unpredictable. She could have a million things or none of it. 'Amy, let's focus on the positive.' I heard Karma's mom say.

I looked at her with my watery eyes. She hugged me. 'Can I have a moment with her please?' I asked her. She nodded. 'Of course'. As soon as everybody left the room I sat next to Karma. I could barely look at her. She had scratches and bruises everywhere. It looked like she was in a deep sleep. I just wasn't sure when she was going to wake up. Or if she was gonna wake up at all…

I grabbed her hand and held it. 'Hey Karma. People say that you can hear me if you're in a coma. So I'm just gonna assume that and talk to you.' I started crying again. 'I'm so sorry. I feel like this is all my fault.' I took a deep breath. 'I wish I was the one in a coma and you would be safe. You know, I'm going to take care of you, even though you hate me.' With these words I rested my head on her bed. I laid there for a while until I fell asleep.

Two week had passed and I had been visiting Karma every day. I had been talking to her every day. I heard Shane and Liam had been visiting her too sometimes.

'You know it's weird how I think back of the days it was just you and me. Now I have Reagan but we're fighting. We haven't talked to each other for a couple of days now. But I guess you don't wanna hear that.' I smiled. 'Remember when I confessed my love to you? And a few weeks later you confessed yours. You were…different that night. In a good way though.' I looked down and my smile disappeared. 'I'm so sorry I doubted you. I missed my one and only chance. When you wake up, the last thing you'll remember is you hating me.' I sobbed. 'I can't live with that. You're my soulmate. The salt to my pepper. The moon to my sun.' I smiled through my tears and remembered the song she wrote for me. 'I'm sorry for everything.' I laid my head on the bed. After a moment of silence I heard some peeping sounds. I looked up and noticed it was coming out of the machine. Was that… a heartbeat? I gazed at the machine and then I looked back at Karma. Slowly she opened her eyes.

'Karma?' I asked carefully. She looked at me, not saying anything. I ran into to the hallway. 'Oh my god. Doctor! A doctor! We need a doctor!' I shouted. I ran back to Karma. Tears filled my eyes. Happy tears. I held her hand. 'Karma, how are you feeling?' It took a while before she answered me. 'My head hurts. Where am I?' At that moment a doctor came in. She immediately checked on Karma.

'Hello Karma, you're in the hospital. You were in an accident. You were in a coma but you're fine. You were very lucky. Do you know who we are?' She asked her. Karma looked at the doctor. She was processing all of it. I could see it was too much for her to handle. 'Yeah, I guess you are my doctor.' She looked at me. 'And that's Amy. My best friend.' The doctor looked at me asking if she was right. I nodded. I was a little confused though. But maybe Karma was too. I sat on the bed next to her. 'I'm so glad you're awake. Can you move everything? You're not paralyzed?' Karma shook her head. 'No, I can move everything.' She tried to move her legs and arms. 'Am I okay?' She asked us. The doctor explained that she had to do some tests to make sure she was okay. Then Karma looked to the right. 'Flowers? Whose flowers?' I noticed those flowers too now. I looked at the card that was with them. It had Liam's name on it. 'They're Liam's.' I said. She gazed at me. 'Who?' She asked me. 'The flowers. They're from Liam. Kind of sweet huh?' Karma looked confused. 'Amy, I don't know any Liam.' I looked at the doctor. She looked concerned. 'Karma, what year are we in?' The doctor asked. I saw Karma thinking really hard. '2013', she answered. I felt nervous. 'Are you serious?' I said. 'Karma, I'm afraid I'll have to do some tests.' The doctor said.

So Karma has amnesia. I thought her being paralyzed was a terrible thing, and it is. But amnesia… She can't remember anything from the last 2 years. She doesn't remember Liam, Reagan, Shane, Lauren. Our experiences, our kisses. Me loving her. She loving me. She doesn't remember she's in love with me. I started crying thinking about his. I didn't know if I should tell her. She had been home for a couple of days now. I had been visiting every day. Ignoring the urge of kissing her. The urge of telling her what had been happening the last couple of months.

'So you don't remember anything from the last years?' I asked her while we were laying in her bed. 'No, unfortunately not. Did I miss much?' She asked me. I rolled my eyes. 'Not really.' I lied.  
A minute of silence filled the room. 'So who is Liam? The one who send me flowers.' She asked curious. I hesitated. 'Okay maybe you did miss a lot.' I had been thinking of telling her this for a few days now. 'You see… It's not just the two of us anymore.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Karma's POV**

I opened my eyes en felt something on my left shoulder. I looked to the left and saw it was Amy's head resting on my shoulder. We must've fallen asleep last night. What Amy told me came as a shock to me last night. So now it's Amy, Reagan and me. I never thought Amy would be into girls. Not that I mind. I just want her to be happy. And apparently Liam was my ex-boyfriend. Amy said that I broke up with him because I didn't had feelings for him anymore. It was weird thinking about this. It felt like I was talking about someone else.

I felt Amy's head move. She opened her eyes and looked at me. 'Good morning sunshine.' I said. Morning', I said. 'Morning', she said back. I paid attention to our words. I got a flashback from 2 seconds. Amy was laying next to me too. We were in Amy's bed and I could see I was already dressed. I processed it for a while so I was silent for a minute or two. I never had such a flashback before. Like I was digging into my own brain, searching for memories. I didn't know what to say. Maybe it was just from my dream last night.

Speaking of last night, I couldn't stop thinking about last night. I just needed some answers. I didn't feel complete without them. Like I had a million holes in my brain.

**Amy's POV**

'How did we all meet? You forgot to tell me', Karma broke the silence. 'What do you mean?' I panicked a little because I knew exactly what she meant. 'Well, how did you and Reagan meet? Me and Liam? Oh and most importantly, how did you find out about your… you know. You being into girls?' Karma asked carefully. My heart skipped a beat when she asked me the last question. 'Well, me and Reagan met at a party, you and Liam met at school and I fell for Reagan, so there you go.'I took a deep breath. 'What time is it?' I tried changing the conversation. 'Amy, you don't want to talk about it? It's just that… I need some answers. Maybe they'll remind me of the last two years. I just want my memory back.' 'I know, but we've been trying this for the last couple of weeks. You still don't remind anything.' I said.

Last night I really wanted to tell Karma what was on my mind. Including about us. But then I reminded myself of something. I didn't want to tell Karma she was in love with me. I wanted to play fair. I wanted to win her heart over. Just like I did before. Without any help. That's why I decided not to tell her everything.

But she wasn't making it easy for me. She wanted to know everything so she asked everything what was on her mind. Literally. 'When was the last time I saw Liam? Did I meet Reagan yet? I want to meet her.' Before I could say anything, my phone rang. I saw it was Reagan. She had been calling me a lot the last couple of days. I imagined her looking through my window at home, but I was hardly ever at home. I was here with Karma. Karma looked at me. 'Just pick up the phone.' She said bossy. I put my phone on the floor and turned to Karma. 'Nope. I don't want to talk to her anymore.' I said. 'Do you wanna talk about it?' Karma said. I put on my 'thinking face'. 'hmm, nope', I said confident. She had hurt me a lot and right now, Karma was the only one who deserved my attention.

**Karma's POV**

I looked at the picture that disappeared on Amy's phone of the girl that was calling her. I strongly recognized her. 'Fine', I said. Amy usually told me everything. I was wondering why she didn't want to talk about it. Again the silence filled the room. 'I'm cold', Amy said after a while. 'You're always cold', I teased her. I touched her hands to feel if they were cold. 'Woah', I said because of her freezing hands. 'I know', Amy laughed. At this moment an image flashed through my mind. My smile disappeared.

'What did you say?' I asked Amy. 'Uhm Karma, are you okay? You look a little pale.' 'Woah…I know' I whispered to myself. This reminded me of something. The image flashing through my mind. But it couldn't be. Amy and me in the gym. In front of a lot of people. Then it was Amy, me and…Liam. In our underwear. My head hurt from the images. Finally I saw the very last image of me and Amy. In a tent. I didn't understand. We were kissing in all three of them. And I kept hearing 'Woah' and 'I know'.

'Karma. Karma? KARMA!' I looked up and saw Amy's worried face looking at me. 'What are you doing? It was like you weren't even here.' I looked at Amy and felt my stomach twitch. She had the same expression on her face the night… the night I confessed to her? I looked at her with disbelief. 'Us?' I said confused. 'What about us?' Amy asked. I kept thinking about the images. The more I thought about them, the more I was finding out. The more I remembered. My head was hurting so much now that I held my head with both of my hands. I started crying. I felt every emotion at once. I looked up at Amy again who was holding me and trying to comfort me. The moment I looked at her I felt really weird. Something I had never felt before. 'Amy, I think I remember something', I cried. Amy held my hand to comfort me. 'Reagan wasn't the reason you knew you were into girls, was she?'


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys! I just wanted to say thank you to all of you who are taking the time to read my story and giving me awesome reviews and feedback. Really helpful :) Hope you like this chapter. I promise the next chapter will be out here soon. Let me know if you want to read the next chapter** **in Amy's or Karma's POV.**

**Amy's POV**

So yeah. This morning was a great morning. Karma remembers that she loves me but that she hates me. At least, I hope she still loves me. She remembered all the pain I've caused her. All I wanted was a second chance. Well… a third chance.

I was with Karma en her parents at the hospital right now. We had been waiting for almost 2 hours. We were waiting for Karma to come out. I mean coming out of the room. The doctors were checking on her and doing some tests.

After Karma asked me the last question this morning, I had no idea what to tell her. But I knew I couldn't lie to her anymore, so I told her the truth. We were both crying and she didn't even wanted me to hold her. This felt like my heart was being chopped in pieces. She didn't say much after this. She was in so much pain, mentally and physically, that she kept crying. And I knew it was because of me. It was killing me.

Finally, after 2 and a half hours, we saw Karma and a doctor walking towards us. She didn't even look at me. We immediately stood up and asked her and the doctor what was going on. 'We are trying to find out why her memories are back. The brain is very hard to understand and so… we didn't find anything. But the good news is that she has her memory back.' _That's a good thing? _I mumbled. 'For now, you'll still need some rest. But I don't see why you can't do anything you did before, so live your life Karma.' The doctor said polite.

'Let's go home Karma', her mom said. She then turned to me. 'Amy, why don't you stay for dinner?' her mom asked me. 'Amy has stuff to do', Karma said quickly. I didn't really know what to say. Of course I wanted to stay with Karma, but she obviously didn't want me around her. So I just tried to play her game. 'Yeah I do, but I'll come back later. I'll be done in a few minutes doing…stuff. But thanks for the invitation.' 'Of course you'll be done in a few minutes. Reagan is a great help.' She said cold. They all turned away from me and started walking to their truck. 'See you later then, Amy', her dad said.

Luckily my house wasn't that far away from the hospital so I just walked home. We just had dinner and I couldn't wait to get to Karma's house. I didn't have the chance to explain myself after this morning. So that's one thing I really wanted to do. I looked at the time. 7 o'clock. I stood up from my bed and put my shoes on. Then I heard someone knocking on my window.

Shit. Not now. Reagan pushed the window open and came in. 'What do you want?', I asked while still putting on my shoes. 'Hello to you too', she smiled. I didn't say anything. 'You haven't been answering your phone for a while. And you weren't in your room whenever I looked through your window.' The silence kept going on after this. I finally got my shoes on so I stood up and walked towards the door. 'I don't have time for this right now. Or ever.' I said and walked away.

'Funny, that's exactly what just Karma told me.' She shouted. I stopped for a moment. _She's just playing with me. _I kept reminding myself. 'That's not the only thing she told me, you know?' I heard her say. Slowly I turned around and walked towards her. I looked at her like I had seen a ghost. 'As soon as I mention Karma you start to care, huh. Well, let me give you some advice: stop caring, because she stopped caring too. At least, that's what she told me.' 'You're lying', I cried. 'You haven't seen Karma since the fight'. I raised my voice. 'You're wrong shrimp girl. I just talked to her on the phone. She called me to clear things up. And we did. We're good now'. She said proud. 'Screw you', I cried.

I ran downstairs, grabbed my coat and went to Karma's house. Reagan shouted something to me but I couldn't hear it. When I got to Karma's house I knocked on the door. In the meantime I wiped away my tears. Then her mom opened the door. 'Hi, I need to see Karma.' I said quickly. Before her mom could answer me, I saw Karma walking towards me. 'It's okay mom, I'll take it from here', she smiled gently. She waited for her mom to go away. Then I opened my mouth to say something, but at this moment she closed the door in my face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Karma's POV**

I kept standing with my back against the door. I heard Amy's bawling and knocking on the door. 'Karma, please open the door'. She kept repeating. It hurt to look at her. She had lied about everything. I felt so much anger in me. Have you ever been so angry that you just started crying?

'Karma! Come on. I'm begging you.' She sounded really desperate now. 'Just give me one minute to explain everything. Just…one…' At once I turned around and opened the door. Amy looked shocked. 'Again one minute? Are you saving minutes? Like, how many minutes will Karma be able to give me before she finally realizes that it's a waste of time?' I raised my voice. Amy slowly walked towards me. 'I know it's hard to trust me again, but I just need you to listen to me. What's the last thing you remember?' she asked me. I immediately knew the answer to this. 'The fight. You choosing Reagan instead of me. But that's fine.' 'No! Karma no, I'll always choose you. I just… I just thought that you didn't mean all of the things you said to me that night. The night you said you were in love with me.'

We both stayed silent for a while. I noticed Amy had stepped into our living room now. She was really close to me right now. She slowly closed the door. I didn't move, because I knew that if I did, I would hit someone or something because of the anger inside of me.

I was just thinking about what Reagan said to me on the phone. That she and Amy never really broke up. Not even after I confessed everything. Not even when I was in a coma. Not even now! I felt so betrayed. Amy had been lying to me about everything.

I looked up at Amy. I saw the tears in her eyes. She probably saw mine too. 'Karma, I know it's hard to believe me, but…' 'Oh really?', I interrupted her. 'Hard. Hard? You have no idea what you just did to me.' 'Amy looked confused. 'What? Do I have to remind you that you've betrayed me again?' I said angry. I saw Amy thinking hard. Then her face turned into a disappointed expression. 'What did Reagan tell you?' She asked me. I was silent. 'She did call you, didn't she?' I nodded painfully. 'I told her that she could have you. Because I don't want your love anymore. Not if I have to share it with her.' I said through my pain and tears.

I love Amy. I love her with all my heart. But what she did, just wasn't right. 'Karma, I broke up with Reagan a long time ago because I want to start a new chapter in my life with YOU.' I looked Amy in the eyes. It was almost like she meant it. 'Then why did Reagan tell me all those things? That you two were sleeping behind my back? And if you really love me, why did you lie to me when I needed answers? You could've just said: Karma, we've been in love with each other since a long time. And the reason I found out that I liked girls was when I kissed you?' I was almost shouting.

Amy gazed at me, still with tears rushing down her face. She took one step closer to me. 'Reagan has been lying about all of that. The moment I realized that she didn't care much about you, I stopped seeing her. She would do anything to break us apart. I just found out too late and I'm so sorry for that.' A moment of silence filled the room. 'And about lying to you… I know it was wrong but…' She hesitated, but then carefully grabbed my hands. 'I really wanted to make you fall in love with me again. Not by telling you, but because of who I am.' This made my heart melt. I locked my fingers between hers 'That was more than one minute', I smiled a little through my tears. Amy smiled a little too. 'I'm just hoping you can forgive me.' Amy finally said. I nodded. 'Only if you join me with Twilight upstairs', I smiled. 'Not Twilight again…' Amy said frustrated. I stared at her. 'We've watched it like a thousand times.' I kept staring at her. 'Okay fine. I'll do it for you.' She smiled.

We looked at each other like we'd never looked at each other before. We really saw each other. Amy wiped away my tears as I wiped hers away. Then she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tight. 'I missed you', Amy whispered in my ear. 'I thought I had lost you forever since the coma. Don't ever do that again'. 'I promise I won't get in a coma ever again and lose my memory again which will cause a fight between us.' I smiled. She smiled too and nodded once.

We looked at each other in the eyes. I came closer to Amy and grabbed her left cheek with my hand. She slowly moved her head towards me. The moment our lips were about to touch, we got interrupted. 'Karma! Can you please go to the store and… oh!' My mom stopped her sentence the moment she saw us standing a little too close with one another. Amy smiled at me. She gave the you've-got-to-be-kidding-me look. My mom pointed her fingers at us. 'I thought you were straight', she said to me. I started laughing. 'Does this mean Amy and you are… a couple?' I looked at Amy. 'I don't know. Are we?' I switched my look from her eyes to her lips. 'I hope so', she answered a little shy.

I noticed I had the biggest smile on my face. When I looked to my mom I could see that her smile was almost bigger than mine. She started screaming, ran into and hugged us. Amy and I couldn't stop laughing. She finally released us after a while. 'This has to be celebrated. I'll go call your dad', she screamed and ran to the backyard. I rolled my eyes. 'Well, she's almost happier then…' Amy didn't let me finish my sentence. She immediately grabbed me by my waist and pulled me closer to her. She grabbed my cheek with one hand and moved her head closer to mine as I did the same.

Our lips finally touched. It felt like an explosion of butterflies. I had been waiting so long for this moment. I could feel she had been wanting to do this too for a very long time. Her kisses felt so sweet yet passionate. Sometimes felt her tongue slipping through her mouth against mine. She couldn't stop kissing me and after a while I had to stop her because I couldn't breathe. I reached out for oxygen. 'You're gonna get me killed', I laughed. Amy smiled. 'Sorry', she whispered and kissed my forehead.

At this moment my parents came in. My dad came to hug us too, but I didn't wanted to let go of Amy. So it just became a really awkward hug. We laughed again. When my dad let go of us my mom brought us a glass of her special tea. 'This will be our celebrating drink.' She said happy. Amy and I grabbed the tea and looked at each other at the exact same time. We both couldn't stop smiling at each other. I just felt so happy. She then gave me a little kiss on my nose which made my smiling worse.

**Reagan's POV**

I warned her. I warned Amy but she wouldn't listen. Karma is going to break her heart again. And if she won't, I'll do it for her. Amy doesn't know how lucky she is with me. Maybe I shouldn't have followed her to Karma's house. Maybe I shouldn't have looked through the window all this time to see what was going on, but I'm glad I did. Amy's gonna regret all of this.


	9. Chapter 9

**Karma's POV**

I felt happy. Happy that Amy has always chosen me. Happy that she wanted to protect me. That Reagan and her were over. I had forgiven her, although I couldn't forget. But that was okay. As long as I could be with Amy. I felt happy. Past tense.

**Amy's POV**

I felt like the luckiest girl on earth. I was able to call my best friend, my girlfriend. Finally, the person I love the most, was mine. And I was hers. Was.

**A week earlier**

I felt Karma waking me up with a gentle and soft kiss on my lips. I slowly opened my eyes. Her beautiful and wide smile was the reason I didn't want to go back to sleeping. She was laying on her side and moved slowly into my arms. This was the best feeling in the world. Holding the person you love the most in your arms and feel like their protector. She laid her head on my chest and I could smell her hair. I had missed everything about her. The little thing like the smell of her hair could make my day. I wrapped her arms around her and held her tight.

After a while she sighed. 'What is it?', I asked her. 'I can't breathe…', she said with what sounded like the last bit of air she had. I immediately let go of her. 'Oh my god I'm so sorry…' I panicked. Karma was laughing out loud. 'You ARE trying to kill me, aren't you? I didn't know your arms were that strong.' She was still laughing. I smiled a little too now. She came closer, grabbed my cheek and started kissing me. 'I love you too', she smiled through our kiss.

All of a sudden we heard a knocking on the door. Then Karma's parents opened the door. 'Good morning to my favorite power couple!', her mom said. 'Oh my god, mom!', Karma immediately let me go. Her dad had a camera in his hand and pointed at us with the thing. 'We just want a few pictures of the two of you so I can brag to other people about it.' Molly explained. 'Now?!' Karma shouted. 'Yes, any moment', her mom said like it was totally normal. Karma looked hopeless at me. 'I was trying not to laugh. 'We'll be downstairs in a minute. You can take as many pictures as you want', I told them. Karma's face was full of disbelief. 'All right! But don't take too long', her mom said again. They walked downstairs en closed the door behind them.

'Really?!', Karma said with wide eyes. I started laughing. 'Let them celebrate too that we're together. It's a good thing they're happy. I don't know if my mom would be that happy.' I mumbled. 'Karma's face went from disbelief to sad. 'Well, let's get dressed then.' I said while I got up.

When we got downstairs, we heard a few people talking. Not just Karma's parents anymore. We entered the living room and my I felt my heart jumped out of my chest. Not the good kind of jumping. I looked at Karma and I could see she was sad and confused. She looked back at me as we were walking towards them.

"Hello there.' Reagan said. 'What are you doing here?' I asked cold. 'You guys know each other?' Molly asked. We all stayed silent. 'Well, I was lost and luckily these gentle people let me in after I rang the doorbell. I have no idea how to get home.' 'Bullshit', I said quickly. 'Go home. I would even bring you home. As long as you stay there.' I said. I grabbed Karma's hand. Molly noticed that and looked at us like we were cute little puppies. 'I think you know each other and you don't like one another.' Karma's dad said. 'Fine, you can bring me home. I haven't got a car anyways.' Without a doubt I walked towards the door. 'Can I borrow your car Molly?', I asked Karma's mom. Karma walked towards me. 'What are you doing?', she whispered. 'I don't want her near us. I'll bring her home'. 'Amy, you don't have a car license,' Karma said nervous, 'You can't drive.' I looked down at my feet. 'I know…' I mumbled. 'Maybe you should go talk to her. That might be all she wants.' Karma said. Luckily Karma was the smart one in our relationship. Reagan stood up and walked towards the door outside as I followed.

'I see you and your princess are back together. You're cheating on me and I don't like it', she began. 'Reagan. We. Are. Not. Together.' I tried not to flip out. 'Just stop being a stalker and leave Karma and me alone. You're better than that.' She shook her head. 'I swear to god that if she touches you again, I will make her wish she had never been born.' Reagan said coldhearted. 'I will protect her. You can't hurt her.' I said through my shaking voice. I knew what Reagan was capable of. That's what scared me. 'I've warned you now, shrimp girl. I'm expecting you tomorrow at my house. Telling me that you're mine. If not, we'll see what happens.' She said and walked away. I just stood there. Thinking of what just happened.

The next day had passed and nothing had happened. I was relieved but still a little scared. I wasn't with Karma at the moment. She was at home. So was I. We were studying for tomorrows test. Reagan's words were still on my mind. Mine too. I said I would protect Karma.

My phone rang. Karma. I picked up. 'Karma?!' I shouted. 'Woah, yes, I don't need to become deaf', she said calm as she was. I relaxed a little bit. 'How are you?' I asked her. 'Fine. I was studying. And I miss you… That's why I'm calling you right now.' My heart melted. 'I miss you too… What have you been up to all day?' 'Well, besides of studying and missing you, not much. I just went to the store. Oh and on my way to the store, a car almost ran me over. I had a green light. The car didn't. Luckily I saw it on time.' 'What?!' I jumped out of bed. 'What kind of car was it? Black?' 'Uh yeah I believe it was. Why?' I stayed silent. 'I have to go.' I hung up the phone and started thinking. All of a sudden my phone lighted up. A text message. Reagan. It said: Too bad I didn't hit her, huh?

I had the feeling that Reagan was watching me from my window all the time. How could she know I knew? I had to start taking her more seriously. I had to stop seeing Karma. Or not? Maybe next time Reagan will hit her for real. I couldn't risk that. No. I won't let Reagan come between us again. Maybe I could just tell Karma. Or not?

**Karma's POV**

Days had passed and I hadn't heard anything from Amy since our phone call. She didn't even go to school. Her mom told me she was okay but that I couldn't see her. I didn't know why and I had been spending the last couple of days crying. Just when everything seemed so perfect, just when we were happy, she disappeared on me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Reagan's POV**

I had been crying myself asleep the last for couple of days. I know I was hurting Amy, but she had hurt me too. I never wanted any of this. You know how much it sucks to hear that the person you love, loves someone else? Well, I do, twice now. It felt like I had fallen in a deep black hole and I was never being able to come out again. I wanted to say sorry to Amy, but I knew she would never forgive me.

I had been looking through her window all this time. Because let's be honest here: I want her for myself. I know I'm selfish but I just love looking at her. I love being with her. She makes me happy. But then again, she hurt me and I feel like nobody understands me. I'm just that girl who's in between the lovely couple. But Amy chose me too. It wasn't just me who wanted to be in this relationship.

The day Amy was studying and Karma called her, I could hear everything they were saying because her window was a little bit open. I heard that Karma almost got run over by a car. Of course, Amy thought about me. But it wasn't me. I texted Amy to scare her. I'm good with words, but I would never be THAT cruel. I told Amy, I don't even have a car at the moment. Sigh. I was caught up in my own thoughts again.

I hadn't talked to Amy or Karma after the day I was in Karma's house. Most of the time I was watching Amy in her room. Just like now. I could see that she was reading a book for the last couple of days. I never knew she liked to read. Karma probably knew… Maybe Karma and Amy do belong together. I noticed my eyes started fill up with tears. I'm just having a hard time to let such a perfect girl go. We were always having fun together and she could talk to me about everything. Maybe I never gave her that feeling. I should've tried harder making her feel special. But now it's too late.

I felt guilty in every single way possible. It was killing me and I was done with it. So I took a deep breath, climbed carefully to her window and stood still for a moment. I hesitated for a moment but then knocked twice. Nothing. I knocked again. No reaction. When I came a little closer to the window, I saw she was wearing earplugs. That made sense. I knocked harder many times in a row now. She took the earplugs out and it shocked her. She made a sign with her hand that I had to go away. 'Please, I'm just here to talk', I shouted. Amy stood there for a while, hesitating. Then she came towards the window. She came really close and I thought she was going to open it, but instead she closed the curtains.

Crap. I should go in through the front door. And so I did. Amy's mom let me in. I thanked her as I walked upstairs. I opened Amy's bedroom door and again she was shocked to see me. 'Get. Out.' She said full of anger. 'I just want to talk, I promise.' I said with my shaky voice. I was trying not to cry. 'I'm done talking to you', she said heartless. I couldn't hold it in anymore and started crying. Amy noticed that. 'Don't you try to be the victim in all of this.' She was crying too now. I walked towards her and sat next to her on the bed. I wanted to hold her, grab her hand and kiss her. But I didn't. 'Is karma okay?', Amy asked through her tears. I nodded. Karma this, Karma that. It's always about Karma. But I guess that's what you talk about when you're in love. These thoughts made me want to cry harder. I looked at Amy in the eyes and took a deep breath.

'I'm here to apologize.' That was harder for me to say than it looked. Amy looked confused. 'I'm not expecting you to forgive me. I can't ask you that. But I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I kept you away from the one you love. I'm sorry for coming into your life.' I sobbed. 'It just felt really nice to finally meet a person that makes you forget about all the bad things.' 'Reagan…' Amy started. 'S-stop. I-I'm trying really hard here.' I interrupted her with my shaky voice. I smiled a little. 'I know you hate me but I never meant to hurt anyone, I want you to know that. I care way too much about you. The car that almost ran Karma over? Wasn't me. I just heard you talking to each other and took advantage of the situation. I'm sorry for that too…' I took a deep breath and wiped my tears away. Amy got on her knees and grabbed my hand. I looked at her watery eyes. 'Thank… you… This means a lot to me. You deserve better than this. You deserve someone who loves you and only you. I can't give that to you. I don't think I could give that to anyone but Karma.' I nodded carefully. 'And… I don't hate you. I think you just made a really mature decision. ' She said. 'I just want you to be happy, and if that's not with me... I should let you go.' Amy smiled through her tears. Finally she was smiling again. It made me smile too. Amy then hugged me. 'I'm sorry it had to end like this. We both can't stop our feelings.' She said. 'I know. Time to move on.' I said. I hugged her real tight.

After a while we let go of each other. She looked at me as I looked at her. 'I'm gonna miss you, shrimp girl.' I leaned in for our last kiss. Her lips were soft as always. 'I'll miss you too. Don't think I don't care about you anymore, because I do. Maybe we could even become friends.' She said calm as ever. I smiled a little. 'I don't think I can handle that at the moment. But who knows, maybe one day we will be. She hugged me one last time. Then I stood up and walked through the door downstairs and outside. I felt a million pounds lighter.

I will always love Amy. But I know now that we're not meant to be. And hopefully, someday, I will find my own Amy, just like Karma did.

**Amy's POV**

_Knock knock. _I slowly opened my eyes. What was that? I looked at the alarm clock. 8 PM. I must've fallen asleep after Reagan left. _Knock knock. _I heard it again. I sat up in bed and looked behind me. I moved away the curtains and saw someone knocking on my window. I immediately got up and put the lights on. I looked at the window again. No one there. But I swear I just saw and heard someone… I came closer to the window. I slowly opened the window and looked outside. 'Psst' I heard. I looked around me. When I looked to the left I saw someone standing there. It came closer to me. 'Hey babe'. I heard. 'Sorry I woke you up.' The lights were shining on her now. 'Reagan? What the…' I said confused. 'Yeah, missed me?'


	11. Chapter 11

**Amy's POV**

I woke up. Looked around me. Dark. I slowly tilt my head to the right to see what time it was. 4:34. Sigh, so early. I must've fallen asleep after Reagan… REAGAN. What just happened... I looked outside to see if there was any sign of Reagan. But I couldn't see anything.

Was it all real? I was so confused. But…Karma! Was she okay? I grabbed my phone to call Karma, but then realized it was way too early to call… well, anyone. Oh well, maybe I just got to lay back and sleep for a while. I yawned and before I knew it, I fell back to sleep.

I woke up. Looked around me. Light. Time: 10:17. I was still so confused. I didn't know what was real anymore. I had to find out so I called Karma. Still too early to call but this was important. 'Hello…?' Karma said with her morning voice. Still, beautiful as always. 'Hey it's me. Sorry I woke you up.' Silence. 'Uhm, I'm just calling to ask you something…' But I got interrupted. 'How. Dare. You.' I stayed silent for a bit. 'How dare you calling me right now? I haven't heard from you in a days. Do you know how terrified and concerned I was that something had happened to you?' Suddenly Karma's morning voice was gone as she started shouting. 'Oh my…' _Knock Knock_. I looked at the window. And there she was. Queen of terrible timing once again. 'I'll call you back. Promise.' I hung up the phone.

Raegan let herself in through the window. I stared at her because I had no idea what had happened. She stared back at me like I was crazy. 'Hey?' Reagan said confused. 'Hi?' I said. She smiled and stepped towards me. 'You're so hot when you're confused', she said. She grabbed my face as she started kissing me aggressively. I tried to push her away but she didn't let me. Then, she lift me up and she threw me on the bed.

The moment I landed on the bed, I woke up. I was sweating everywhere. I immediately sat straight up in bed and looked around me. No Reagan. Good. It was only just a dream. A really bad dream. I grabbed my phone. Twelve missed calls from… Karma. I had to call her back… And so I did. 'Hi', I heard on the other end of the phone. 'Karma, you okay?', I asked. 'Why don't you ask her yourself?' I heard her saying. That was not Karma's voice.

I started panicking. Reagan. 'Reagan, I swear to God that if you hurt her I'll…' 'What? You're gonna do what?' she said. I started crying lightly. 'Reagan please. I'm so done with this. Stop playing games with us.' I was crying out loud now. 'You shouldn't have come back last night after we had a good conversation.' 'Excuse me? I didn't come back… Why would I come back?' she sounded confused. She laughed a little. 'Are you okay? Did you dream that last night or something?' I didn't know what to say. Was it just a dream? It was silent for a while, besides my sobbing. Then she burst out in laughter. 'Oh my god, I feel so bad.' She laughed. As if I wasn't confused enough already. 'I'm sorry Amy. I was just here with Karma and we kind of… talked things out.' 'Hey Amy, she's right we're sorry. It was a joke. I'm okay. We're okay'. I heard Karma shout.

**5 years later**

I remember the time when Karma and I met. From that moment, I knew I had met my best friend, my soulmate. She always made me happy when I was feeling down. She cared about me, accepted me for who I was. I never expected for this to turn out this way. But it did. I married my soulmate. The one I love most in this whole world. I could wake up every day and see her beautiful face. Hear her voice.

I don't know what changed Reagan that day. But I know that she did it for me. After she died… No, I'm just kidding. She's very much alive and even showed up to our wedding with her girlfriend. But, that's none of my business anymore. I couldn't give her a place in my world. It was just Karma now. She wasn't just in my world. She was my whole world.


End file.
